


How can I say no?

by chidodi



Category: Devil May Cry, anime - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Gore, Language, Rape, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidodi/pseuds/chidodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stolen, sacrificed, pushed into another world to be the king of demons mate and your latent powers awoken early? How could your week get any worse? Forced to trade marks and tie yourself permanently with a half demon to get the kings minions off your back! Now bound to the half breed Dante for who knows how long will you survive? Or better question will he survive you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You lay on what felt like a large stone slab it was cold, hell you were fucking cold! Why were you so cold? It took you a second to realize you were spread out chained by your hands and feet in an X shape completely and utterly naked. Trying to open your eyes you could only see darkness the obstruction to your vision you guessed was a blind fold. You could feel the cold air against your breasts, and further down you could feel it against your pussy the sensation was unnerving to say the least. You tried to close your legs but all you managed to do was rattle the chains and something else you hadn't even considered, you drew attention to yourself.

"A little cold are we?" a rasping voice questioned you not even trying to hide the dripping sarcasm.  
The voice it stirred memories in you, memories both recent and ancient but there was something, something else. You could feel something it was like a finger touching your consciousness tracing, probing inside you.

"Don't worry little witch you’re in for a good time." the voice snickered 

The thing inside you went from a finger to a hand at the continued sound of his voice, white hot pain seared through your brain. Memories, voices, people, places they all blurred together you relived your memories in disjointed succession. You could tell the man spoke again but the pain didn't let you hear or understand what he was saying. You lay there unable to talk unable to scream, the thing whatever it was called to you and as the pain eased you could feel the pull towards it like the pull of the tide, you reached out blindly to it from within.

You and the thing met behind your eyes you could see it coalesce and take shape, it was a perfect replica of you staring back touching your hand a doppelganger? Had you gone crazy? Was your personality splintering because of you fear at what had occurred? As you looked at the thing in front of you, you knew that wasn’t the case but it was hard to experience this and not try to reason rationally. Though you mused quietly you had a feeling whatever was happening both inside your mind and out were completely UN-rational. 

"You aren’t supposed to know yet." the other you said in a voice that reminded you of leaves rustling in the wind.  
"But.." she sighed it was the sound of waves hitting a shore. "But we have no time, or time is going to be taken from us"  
She locked eyes with yours. Inside her (color) orbs ancient wisdom, power and mischief sparkled. She pulled you in enveloping you as you did her, you realized now you were one in the same all the knowledge that had been hiding inside you was now at your command a thousand life times and everything you'd experienced and learned throughout every single one. 

You couldn't stop this you couldn't undo your own death but there was something you could do. And that was vengeance, it would cost you your ability to reincarnate but being a sacrifice at the hands of demons would strip you of that as well. You would go out on your own terms you would wither them with age they would become mortal they would be stripped of their identity just like they intended you to be.  
You were pulled from your thoughts by the realization that the demons voice had gotten much closer to you much much closer. He was whispering in your ear, 

"were going to cut your flesh, well carve his symbols into your skin, your screams will echo over the walls and then when your covered in your own blood well fuck you. And we're going to make sure you enjoy it your cunt will be filled over and over and over again. We're going to fuck every hole in your body and when we're done with you, when your soul is completely defiled well, then we'll kill you when you've sunk into the deepest part of your humiliation and shame when your voice breaks well stab you right"  
he poked his cold hands on your chest right above your heart  
"here"


	2. blood, vengeance and death

You pulled at the chains just the touch made you want to recoil you nearly vomited at the sensation, it felt like a corpse had touched you cold fingers and the smell of burning flesh was all you could sense until he-it moved away.   
You calmed yourself as best you could and returned to your thoughts the spell would be a blood bind something you should only use in the greatest emergency it required no preparation besides repeatedly reciting the incantation. The demons wouldn’t be able to cover your mouth the victims scream were vital to the success of the ritual so you were okay there. Again you were pulled from your thoughts as you heard the shuffling of what could only be many feet and hushed voices speaking so it seems the time had come.   
You waited quietly as the room filled with what sounded like many individuals there were so many there was an obvious temperature spike in the room, it was only two or three degrees but it gave you an idea of the amount of bodies filling the room. You waited what seemed like an eternity until suddenly a hush came over the crowd and a voice began to speak, in ancient Latin it said. 

“my children of darkness we have come to offer another child of this pitiful world to our great ruler.’ 

The voice was deep and intimidating the chamber picked up the vocal vibrations and echoed them across the chamber and you imagined your screams would soon be doing the same. 

“This soul is special my children this before you is a rare sight we have a witch that hasn’t fully awakened yet” he continued over the cheers filling the chamber.

“Let us begin the defiling my children, do remember we must take our time with this one this one MUST succeed” he said all the while walking closer to your body lying on the slab. 

As he finished speaking the pain started something sharp pierced the skin of your chest carving symbols into your flesh. Others joined the first intrusion; they were everywhere cutting, stabbing, slicing, and just as you’d thought your screams echoed though you didn’t register them in the painful haze.   
As you felt your blood start dripping down your chest, arms, legs, stomach, forehead, fuck it was everywhere you calmed yourself as best you could waited through the pain. As the symbol on your chest was left they played with your body teasing your breasts, sucking on them, palming them and pinching your nipples. They licked and bit at your clit making you moan and thrash your body reacted in the most shameful of ways soaking wet you whined pitifully. Your body was young, inexperienced and it gave easily under the ministrations and just as the demon had promised they fucked you mercilessly, your dripping wet pussy was first followed by your mouth and your ass, by the time it was over you were covered in blood and cum. The humiliation was all encompassing and you nearly drowned in it, but as the leader started to say the final words of the ritual you rallied yourself to your vengeance. 

“I name thee demons   
Who shun the light  
You who would take what is not your right  
With my blood my curse it binds  
With my breath your youth it dies  
For my death my price is what you be   
Mortal you seem mortal you be  
Age will wither, ruin and rot  
As the beating of my heart stops   
My curse is fulfilled my vengeance wroth”

You started quietly and your voice gained as you recited your curse, on the third repeat your life ended. You didn’t see the knife coming how could you? You were still blindfolded, it struck your heart and with the last of your breath you laughed coughing up blood. The blood bind was taken you’d only needed to say it three times to make it stick and you’d gotten your three.


	3. 3. awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short and kinda late~ please dont be mad? hehe?

Your eyes snapped open to darkness, silence and pain. Your body throbbed with it in every way, it burned, stung and throbbed. What had you gotten into? It was almost as if- you choked , then heaved bile stinging your throat as your tired muscles dragged you to the edge of the cold thing you were on, your fingers locking painfully on the side. You heaved fruitlessly only minimal spirts of foul tasting liquid coming out. Your mind flashed back to the attack, and you heaved again except this time nothing came up. You lay limp, head hanging over the edge, spittle wet on your chin and slowly one by one hot tears dropped down your face. Your muscled shook as you fought for breath, you could only remember flickers from what had happened but it was obvious you’d been raped. Not just by one assailant either, by multiple you heaved again when you remembered those cold hands. It wasn’t a conscious decision to calm down; in fact it couldn’t even really be aptly called calm. What you felt was more of a numbness and soon before you knew it you had passed out again on the slab. Your body curled into itself in the fetal position for comfort, on a large stone slab, all alone. In the dark.


	4. 4. Panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DETAILS A PANIC ATTACK (or what i can best describe from second hand knowledge of one) THIS MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR SOME YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

You woke again to the sensation of warmth that roused you to wake and observe your surroundings. As you looked around you found yourself buried and surrounded by pillows and blankets. You rubbed your eyes as you sat up expecting that to clear the blurriness from your vision. When you looked around again you were surprised and slightly alarmed to find that your sight was not changed at all. You blinked furiously which didn’t help in the least, your muscled protested as you tried to pull yourself to the edge of what appeared to be a very big and very comfortable bed. You started to panic your breath coming in and out in short painful pants this wasn’t good you told yourself to calm down. 

“breathe breath, cmon breathe” 

It wasn’t working you were having a panic attack you started to crawl to the end of the bed only using your arms. Your legs weren’t responding and your body was shaking relentlessly, you closed your eyes and tried to remember what you’d told your sister to do whenever she started to get hysterical like this.   
“okay kiddo count to ten for me in another language” that’s what the internet had said have them concentrate on something else entirely and get the individual to calm down.   
Out loud you started counting

“ Un…. Deux…”

oh god what came after that your breathing became even faster and you couldn’t think. Your brain was swimming you clawed harder, pulling your useless legs along your vision was swimming you weren’t sure if you were crying or it was the lack of oxygen.   
Suddenly you fell slamming yourself on the ground bringing a flood of pillows and blankets to the floor with you. Your back was twisted in an incredibly uncomfortable way but you couldn’t move your legs wouldn’t respond and your arms were spent. Blackness claimed you once again, as you drifted off you could hear what sounded like footsteps running and getting closer.

**Author's Note:**

> wellp since its been requested that I continue this work I guess thats what Ill do? let me know what you think I guess?


End file.
